Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 19
Chapter 19 Christopher P.O.V I held Willow in my arms. She looked so peaceful, as if she was sleeping. But the blood staining her shirt told me otherwise. Death. The only constant in this world other than change. He was always a frequent visitor. But everytime he visits, the grief was the same, the pain was the same. The silence was the same, the effect was the same. For me, it was grief for a moment, then stand up again, continue fighting. I couldn't do that now. My hands were shaking, my mind wasn't clear. I couldn't think. I heard the sounds of battle outside but I couldn't move. The gods did it, they wanted to break my spirit. They did, they were successful. I won't destroy Olympus, I couldn't. They won. Let me be in control. '' "What?" ''Let me be in control. I'll strike down our enemies. '' "I don't know." ''Looks at your hands. There shaking so much that you can barely hold anything, much less hold a sword or fight. I looked at my hands,'' Other'' was right. They were shaking so badly. I couldn't possibly fight. Let me be in control. ''The Other insisted. "Alright." I said. I slowly felt myself lose control of my body. I was just a extra looking through the eyes of another person. The other, in control of my body, looked to Theresa. "I'll be back." The voice that came out of my mouth was the Other's, a voice much more deeper than my own. Theresa nodded, still hugging herself. The other bent down and kissed Willow on the forehead. He grabbed my sword and walked out of the tent. He walked towards the remaining monsters. He pulled the sword free from it's sheath. Filargyria glowed a bright silver, the vacuum effect of the sword was unnerving. He rushed forward to meet the monster army. Several of them went down. At that time, all the monsters stopped attacking their target and came to attack us. The other did well in holding his own. But their were to many of them. A cyclops swung his club, it connected with my chest. I was sent flying. Another monster cut my arm, the bright red colour of the blood assured me that it was mine. I was about to be overwhelmed. There was only one way to win, but it was risky. "Do it." I said. The other nodded using my head. My hand went to my locket around my neck, and using two fingers, opened it. The burst of power was like when Thalia's barrier disappeared. Every demigod in camp probably felt it. The bright golden orb flew out of the locket and went to my arm. It filled in the outline of the crescent moon. I feel to my knees, my hands to my neck. Coughing and gagging. Even though I was not in control of my body, I still felt the pain. I vomitted blood, bright red blood. It was like getting marked for the first time, it was painful, but much worse. Then the pain stopped. I felt stronger, faster, my sight clearer. I watched at the chain-link designs formed on my arm. I stood up, standing proud. The monsters stepped back in horror. They were expecting to fight a demigod, not a full fledged God. The other charged at the monsters. It was only a few minutes before every single monster was killed. I managed a sigh. "Thanks. I owe you." The other stayed silent. Then he laughed maniacally to the night sky. "What in Zeus's beard?- Whats wrong with you?" That's when I was brought back to the depths of my mind, where I first met The other. There he was, in black clothes, a perfect mirror image of me. Until he smiled, like a madman. "What are you doing?!" I shouted. "Sorry Christopher but you are no longer in control of this body." He said. "What do you mean? It's my body!" "Did you forget? It is my body as well. Afterall I am-" The darkness covered his eyes, turning them pure black no irises or whites, he rushed forward and his face touched mine. "-you." His voice became colder, the voice of frostbite. I stepped back. "No...not you..." I recognised the voice, the voice when I was in fear's gate. The voice of my negative emotions. "How did you get here?" "''Are you forgetting? You invited me into your body. You accepted your negative points, thus you allowed me to come into your body." He grinned. "It would've been better for you to fail fear's test, if you did then the gate would've just taken me away." "Get out." I tried to express my anger through my voice, unfortunately it came out shaky. I was still in shock with Willow's death. The other laughed. "Do you know how long I have waited for this?! To have a body of my own to control?! I've waited for the time that your spirit was broken so that I could take over!" "It's my body, you have no control over it!" I shouted. "On the contratry. I believe it's my body now." Then from the wall of the darkness, chains flew out they wrapped themselves around my arms and legs. They pulled me back, slammed me against the wall. I struggled to get free. "Your not in control anymore...." He said. "I am. It was then I lost all control of my body, and my sight disappeared. Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness_Behind_The_Light-Chapter 20|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 11:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page